Sandwich
by Anonymouschickadee
Summary: Sokka is walking down the streets of Ba Sing Se, looking for a one night stand. It ends with Zuko being the meat in a SokkaZukoJet sandwich. Yaoi, slash, and that's pretty much it.


I have never actually seen a fanfic like this. I have seen fanart like it, but never a fanfic. If anyone knows of one, I would like to read it.

Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't make a full three-pairing permanent slash couple, it's just way to complicated. Either there would end up being two ukes, and they would get jealous of each other, or there would be two dominants, and they would always be fighting over the uke.

So, I have limited my fic to just a one night stand. Or maybe a "let's hook up every couple of weeks or so" thing. I don't know, it's up to the boys.

**Sandwich**

Sokka walked down the alleyways of the great city of Ba Sing Se. It was incredible. There were more buildings than you could count, more people than anywhere else on earth, and more restaurants than Sokka had ever dreamed of. It was like heaven.

Except for the loneliness. There were hundreds, no, THOUSANDS of beautiful women in the great city, and not one had come on to Sokka. OH, he had come on to plenty of them, but their response was usually a swift slap in the face.

There had been those chicks at the poetry place, but they had rejected him the second he had screwed up. They were all snobs anyway. Sokka was so desperate that he even considered having a night alone with another man.

Not to insist that he would hump anything when he was in the mood (though his pillow would say other wise), he was bi to start off with. He found out he was bi when he felt attracted to the sons of traveling merchants that sailed to his village.

He probably would have had a boyfriend by then had there been any other hot males around his age in his tribe. But there hadn't, so Sokka had to live with humping his pillow.

Nobody knew about his tastes but him. He would never tell Katara, she would go into deep detail of all the reasons he shouldn't like boys (as if he could just choose not to). He would never tell Aang, he would end up nervous for the rest of his life every time he was around Sokka.

He would definitely NEVER tell Toph. She would never let him live with it. He would never tell his father, he would only feel shame. He would never tell...well...that's pretty much it. Oh, he would never tell Suki. Like she needed that on her shoulders.

Speaking of Suki, how would she feel if she knew Sokka was patrolling the streets of Ba Sing Se searching for someone to screw? She wouldn't mind. They had both made it clear to each other that they were to have an open relationship.

Being apart for months at a time was hell for a teenagers hormones. As long as it was only sex, there was no need for anger in their relationship. Though the idea of another man sticking his dick inside of Sokka's girlfriend didn't thrill him, but hey, it meant that he could have sex with just about anyone.

Just where to find that special someone. As he traveled down the streets, Sokka stumbled upon a bar. _That's a good place to meet someone_, Sokka thought to himself. He walked over to the door. The bar was in the poor part of the city, so there was a good chance he would find some slut to screw in it.

When he opened the door and entered he was hit with the strong smell of about a hundred different types of alcohol products, smoke, and vomit. It was disgusting. The perfect place to find a whore.

And there were plenty of them. Tall, thin ones who looked like they hadn't eaten in a year. Heavy set ones with breast bigger than Sokka's head. Ones with so much make up on that you couldn't tell the original color of their skin. Ones with so much messy hair you couldn't see their make up.

But none of them were for Sokka. There were males who wore tight pants with or without shirts. They had on dark eye makeup, light blush, and wicked smiles. Sokka liked all of them, but none of them were just right.

Then he saw them. The two older teens sitting at the end of the bar, making out. They were perfect. One had pale, perfect skin, jet black hair, and lips that made Sokka want to drool. He wore a pair of tight brown pants with a loose green shirt on that covered them up to the bottom of his ass.

The other had dark brown skin, messy brown hair, and even brown lips that made Sokka dream of the forest. He wore an old brown shirt that ended at his thighs, with a pair of lighter brown pants underneath them. They were looser than the ones his partner wore, but tight enough that Sokka could see his defined muscles.

They were both perfect. Sokka knew they were the ones, if only he could get them. He walked over to a place at the bar and ordered a drink that he heard some other guy ask for. He sipped at the glass, the drink burnt like hell. He didn't stop drinking though, for fear that the two males would see his weakness and laugh.

When he was done with the drink he looked up. Things were a bit blurry. He could barley make out his reflection in the mirror behind the bottles in front of the bar. He turned his head to look at the two males again.

They were staring straight at him. The darker one was pointing at him, and whispering something to the other. The pale one whispered something back, and they continued on this way for a few minutes.

When they had been making out Sokka hadn't been able to see their faces. They had been covered with skin pressed against skin, and loose swaying hair. Now he was able to make them out perfectly (well, as perfect as a person who had never drank before and had just accidentally drank the strongest drink in the bar could).

The pale one had beautiful, stunning amber eyes, and a scar that covered his left one. The other one had dark brown eyes (Sokka noticed that brow was this teen's color), and his face was flawless. Sokka recognized them.

To bad he was to drunk to care who they were. He enjoyed their attention, and gave them both a wink and a wicked smile. They both raise their eyebrows and looked at each other. The pale one then spoke. Sokka couldn't hear him, but the way his lips moved it sounded like "oo vant ohh er it?"

Sokka's mind would have normally processed this information to be "you want to go for it?" But the alcohol had currently paused his mind processing. So, his alcohol impaired brain told him they must be foreign. The darker one then nodded his head and the pale one smiled.

Sokka watched with amazement as the pale one took hold of the darker one's shirt, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sokka's member began to pulse as he watched the pale one lick the darker one's lips, and the darker one stick his tongue into the pale one's mouth.

Their lips and tongues caressed each others, all the while the pale one was looking straight at Sokka. Sokka licked his lips, imagining that it was he who was making out with the pale one. When the kissing stopped, the dark one turned and smiled at Sokka. Then he motioned for Sokka to walk over.

Sokka was petrified, even with being drunk. He slowly stalked over to the two, ignoring the mocks from every drunk sitting at the bar who noticed his erection. When he reached the two he thought of a million things to say. "You are the hottest couple I have ever seen," "damn, I bet nothing on this planet taste as good as you," and "can I screw your brains out?" Where just a few.

But all that came out was "hi." Both of the boys smiled. "Hi." The pale one replied. "Hello Sokka, come here often?" The other one asked. "How did you...my name?" Sokka whispered out. "You are drunk." The pale one replied, laughing. The dark one then stood up and moved so that he was standing behind Sokka.

"All the more fun," the dark one whispered into Sokka's ear, then licked it lightly. It sent shivers down Sokka's spine. "You want to know our names?" The pale one asked. Sokka nodded his head, and was rewarded with a kiss on his neck by the darker ones. "I'm Jet," the darker one whispered into his ear as he began to press his hips against Sokka's back side.

"And I'm Lee," the pale one said as he got up and walked over to Sokka and Jet. He then leaned down just a little bit so that Sokka was looking him straight in the eyes. "But you know me as something else." Then he placed his lips up against Sokka's so that they were not quite kissing, but more of carrassing them.

"But that's not important right now..." He whispered into Sokka's lips as he pressed them closer, then poked at them with his tongue. Sokka allowed entrance instantly, and Lee took full control of his mouth. Lee's tongue caressed Sokka's, then explored his inner cheeks and even ran over his teeth.

He then pulled back and whispered into the opposite ear that Jet was at so that Jet wouldn't be able to hear him "you taste like peasant." Sokka shivered. He slightly remembered that this boy was some type of nobility, but at this point he didn't give a damn about the details.

"Would you like to go somewhere more private with us?" Jet whispered into Sokka's ear. "Ye..yes..." Sokka was able to moan out. "Good." whispered Lee back, then both he and Jet removed themselves from their close position with Sokka, making him pout.

Jet then began to walk towards the door, and just when Sokka was going to whine, Lee took hold of his hand and lead him the same way Jet had been walking. Sokka followed Lee like a faithful dog, and soon was so busy studying the teen's body from the behind that he did even notice in which direction they were going.

He was jerked out of his eye stripping of Lee when he stopped and Sokka was smashed into his behind. Lee didn't seem to mind though, and opened a door and literally flung Sokka in it. Sokka would have fallen to the floor had he not been caught by strong, and now bare, arms that belonged to no one other than Jet.

Jet pushed his body close to Sokka's behind so that Sokka could feel his growing erection on his ass. This gave Sokka's own erection a reason to grow also. He moaned as he felt Jet's hips rock against his, and he gasped when he felt Lee's hand run over his erection. Lee was now shirtless to.

"So Sokka, what would you like for us to do to you tonight?" Jet asked him wickedly. Sokka shivered. "Fu...fuck wi...with me..." He squeaked out as Lee removed his hand from the front of his pants. Lee then moved his hand under his pants, and stroked his bare erection. "Ahhhhh!" Sokka moaned as Lee continued to torture him with pleasure.

"Really now, so who is going to be on bottom?" Jet asked him, as he moved his hands up Sokka's shirt. When he reached his nipples he began to squeeze, rub, and pull at them. Sokka was so busy moaning that he couldn't answer him, so Jet let up a little bit.

'I don't...I don't care...Lee?" Sokka asked weakly. Lee smiled. "Really? You want to fuck me?" Lee replied, squeezing Sokka's erection. Sokka screamed. "That's a good choice. Lee just loves it up the ass, don't you Lee?" Jet asked, glaring at him and smiling. Lee glared back, and leaned over Sokka's shoulder to deep kiss Jet.

Watching Lee and Jet make out while Jet was humping his back side and Lee was giving him a hand job was the most erotic thing Sokka had ever seen in his whole life. He could barley manage to keep himself from collapsing to the ground.

When they stopped kissing, Jet slapped Sokka's ass and said "and it feels damn good because Lee is such a hard ass." Lee released Sokka's erection (much to his disappointment), and pulled back from both of them. Sokka tried to pull away from Jet so he could go back to Lee, but Jet held firmly onto him.

"No, not yet," he whispered into Sokka's ear, "this is the best part." Sokka watched, wide eyed and horny as Lee began to strip in front of him. Lee swayed his hips in circles and moved his hands up and down his upper body, enticing both Sokka and Jet.

Then Lee shut his eyes, and raising one hand above his head, and moving it and it's arm in very small circles, he took his other hand and began to squeeze his own nipples. He hissed out as he felt his own flesh tug and massage the tender parts of his body. Then he slid both of his hands down his torso to the sides of his pants.

Turning so that his back side faced both Jet and Sokka, Lee bent over and pulled his pants down to his knees. Sokka, out of impulse, reached his hand forward and gave Lee a hard slap on his ass. Lee yelped, and shot around. He gave Sokka a good "bad boy" stare before he stepped the rest of the way out of his pants, leaving only his undershorts to cover his body.

"Damn your hot." Jet whispered. "You have no idea how really _hot_ I am." Lee whispered back in reply, smiling at his own joke and how Jet had no idea what he meant. Lee then approached Sokka so that they were about half a foot away from each other.

"Take them off..." Lee whispered to Sokka. It took Sokka a good minute to figure out what he meant. Sokka nodded enthusiastically, then put both of his hands on each side of Lee's hips, where the top of his under shorts were.

Sokka then slowly slid them off, releasing Lee's throbbing erection. Sokka stared down at it and smiled. "Well, aren't you going to be polite and do for Lee what he did for you?" Jet whispered into Sokka's ear. "Huh?" Sokka asked, dumbfounded.

"Jerk me off you asshole." Lee replied smugly. "Ohh!" Sokka said, not insulted, and took Lee's erection into his hands. As he was pulling at and caressing Lee's erection, Jet pulled away from him long enough to get himself completely undressed.

He then returned to Sokka's back side, and squeezed it. This caused Sokka to yelp, and squeeze Lee's erection, which caused him to moan. "Love the chain reaction, don't you Lee?" Jet asked, and Lee nodded weakly, indulged in his hand job.

"I think it's time we move on." Jet told Lee, which caused him to raise his head. "I couldn't agree with you more." Lee smiled. Sokka looked up nervously at both of them, fearful that they might actually go off and fuck by themselves and leave him alone with his throbbing hard on.

Lee then pulled away from Sokka (though he really didn't want to), and took Sokka' hand, leading him to a different room. In it was a large bed. "OH...move on...different room...ha ha, very funny." Sokka replied sarcastically. He got his ass slapped as punishment.

Jet quickly entered the room with them. "Time for you to strip," he said, moving over to Sokka's shirt. While he fiddled with bringing it over Sokka's head, Lee fiddled with the tie that held up his pants. It was a race between the two of them to remove Sokka's cloths as quickly as possible.

Lee won the race, and in a split second, removed the last piece of clothing covering Sokka's bottom. Sokka's erection was free and jumping with joy. Jet finally got the obviously to small for Sokka's big head shirt off of him, and tossed it to the floor.

"Now what to do with this?" Lee stated mockingly. He was bent over, knee's on the ground, staring at Sokka's erection. "It's kind of big, I wonder if I can swallow all of it?" He joked. Sokka did not take this as a joke, and began to nod his head wildly up and down.

Lee laughed. "Of course I can." He then began to lick up and down the shaft of Sokka's dick. When he got to the top of it he would give the head a kiss, wet from his saliva and Sokka's precum, then lick his tongue back down it, then back up. It was driving Sokka nuts. "Oh fuck...damn...Lee...just suck it...suck it already!" He cussed at him. Lee ignored him completely.

Out of lust and anger Sokka threaded his hands into Lee's hair, tugging at it and trying to force Lee's head to take in his dick. Lee refused to comply. Neither Lee nor Sokka had noticed that Jet had left the room, and returned with a vile full of lubricant.

Jet approached Sokka's back side, and began to massage his ass. Sokka was a bit shocked to feel hands on his ass while Lee was giving him a blow job, it was quite clear to Sokka that Lee's hands where resting against his knee's, but then he remembered Jet.

Jet then took the vile, as he massaged Sokka's ass with one hand, and squirted some of the lubricant onto his fingers. "I'm going to go inside of you now, is that alright?" He asked Sokka. Sokka nodded weakly, to busy lounging in his blow job to care what Jet had to say.

Just as Jet started sliding one finger in him, Lee began sucking on Sokka's head. "FUCK!" He screamed as a response to both. Lee and Jet smiled, not knowing what the other had been up to. Jet then poked another finger in, and Sokka bit his lips. He relaxed his muscles, allowing Jet to stretch him out.

When Jet slid in a third finger, Lee took in Sokka's entire dick. Sokka screamed, and Lee sucked harder. Jet moved his fingers around in different directions a little, then removed them. "Lee," he said, and, much to Sokka's disappointment, Lee pulled away from his dick.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Jet asked Sokka. Sokka shook his head. "Then let us teach you." Lee replied, motioning for Jet to come over to him. Jet smiled, then swayed over to the previous blow job giver. He and Lee looked at each other straight in the eyes, then in animal like ferocity, deep kissed and slammed each other down on the bed so that Jet was on top of Lee.

Jet and Lee groped each other for a few moments, never breaking off the kiss, and Sokka slumped to the floor watching them in amazement. Jet then got off the bed, and Lee slid to it's bottom. Jet flipped Lee over so that he was facing Lee's ass, and he pulled his bottom off the bed so that only his torso was on it and his knees were resting on the floor.

"Give me the tube." Jet called out to Sokka, and once Sokka remembered what tube he was talking about, he grabbed it and tossed it at Jet. Jet caught it, and began to apply the lubricant to his fingers again. Once they were covered, he began the same pushing in of Lee's body as he had did with Sokka's.

When Jet believed that Lee was lubricated enough, he removed his hands, and turned to Sokka. "Watch closely, this is how he likes it, this is how you'll do it," Jet whispered to Sokka with a wicked smile on his face. Jet then pushed the head of his dick inside of Lee.

Lee moaned, and Sokka went crazy on the inside. It suddenly hit Sokka that his hands were free to please himself, and he began to stroke his erection. Jet noticed this, but was to involved with Lee to care. He then pushed in deeper, causing both Lee and Sokka to moan.

"You like that you whore?" Jet asked Lee, moving one of his hands from Lee's hips over to Lee's dick. "You want me to please you?" "Fuck yes!" Lee called out to him, and, smiling, Jet thrust into Lee, hitting Lee's hard spot head on (literally), and grabbed Lee's dick.

Lee screamed, and Sokka pumped his dick faster, never taking his eyes off of the two lovers. Jet began to thrust in and out of Lee, and Lee really did moan like a whore. Sokka moaned like a whore to. After a few minutes of thrusting into Lee, and pumping Lee's dick, Jet stopped, and pulled out with out climaxing.

"You get the gist of it Sokka?" Jet asked, collapsing next to the panting Lee on the bed. Sokka nodded his head wildly, and stopped pumping his own dick. "Then get your ass over here." Jet commanded. Sokka obeyed pleasantly. When he got over to Jet, Jet grabbed him, and jerked him on the bed next to himself.

He kissed Sokka deeply, and even pumped Sokka's dick once as a sign he was pleased with him. Sokka moaned into Jet's lips, and pouted when he pulled away. Je then moved his body up so that he was just sitting on the edge of the bed. He motioned for Sokka to move over.

Sokka did as he was told, and moved so that he was bending just over the sitting Jet, Jet's dick pressed against Sokka's entrance. "Move down slowly, so you don't hurt yourself." Jet instructed him, and Sokka obeyed. "MmmmMMMmmm..."Sokka moaned, his voice falling and rising with the sensation of pleasure and pain.

When Jet was all the way in, Sokka relaxed onto his chest. "You did very good, now it's my turn..." Jet whispered into his ear, and began to thrust in and slightly out of Sokka slowly. All the while Lee was watching with amusement. He had waited for his turn, and now it seemed was the time.

Lee slid off the bed and over to the fucking Jet and Sokka. He smiled, and placed his hands on Sokka's knees. "Would you like for me to suck you off while he fucks you?" He asked, ever so politely. Sokka was busy concentrating on Jet thrusting in and hitting his prostate, so he took little heed to what Lee had to say. This angered Lee.

"Fine then, I'll make you notice me." Lee said, bending over, and, in one big gulp, taking Sokka's entire dick into his mouth and a bit down his throat. "FUCK YES!" Sokka screamed, not knowing which was better, the ass fuck or the blow job.

The thrusting and pleasant sucking continued on until Sokka felt that his brains were going to leak out of his ears. One of his hands rested on Jet's hip, the other entwined in Lee's hair. "Fuck...damn it...yes...you slut...you little whore...suck it my bitch...suck it like it's candy..." Sokka cussed out, not knowing what else to say.

Both Lee and Jet ignored him, Jet making his own noises from the fuck, Lee being unable to make noises since his mouth was full. Sokka began to see white light, and he felt like he was being tickled all over. "YES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he came inside of Lee's mouth.

Lee swallowed it all happily, only gagging on it a little bit. Jet came inside of Sokka with his own scream in a few seconds. Both Jet and Sokka collapsed on the bed next to each other, satisfied with the fuck. Lee, however, was not done.

He crawled onto the bed next to Sokka. "I thought you said you wanted to fuck me?" He asked him mischievously, nibbling at his ear. "But I'm done, it's not hard anymore?" Sokka pointed out. Lee glared down at it. "True, but I can fix that."

He then moved his body down to one of Sokka's nipples, and licked it quickly. Sokka felt his member once again, get hard. Lee then moved his lips over the entire nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking and nibbling on it.

Sokka moaned, and Lee moved over to the other nipple. This continued on until Sokka was quite hard. Lee then sat up, and moved over so that he was literally sitting naked on Sokka's stomach. "You want to fuck me now?" He asked, smiling. Sokka nodded. "Shouldn't I prepare you?" He asked curiously.

Lee shook his head, "Jet already did that for me." He then moved his body up so that his entrance was hovering just above Sokka's dick, then let himself fall enough so that half of Sokka's dick was inside of him. "Ngh, fuck Sokka!" Lee called out, feeling the hardness inside of his body.

Sokka could not believe how hot Lee was on the inside. It was incredible. Lee let himself fall again, thrusting all of Sokka's dick inside of him. They both moaned simultaneously. Sokka began to thrust his hips up and down, bouncing Lee on them.

Sokka, upon noticing it, began to rub Lee's hard on. Lee moaned louder. Jet sat watching, getting his own hard on back. After a few minutes, Sokka strived for more control, and, without warning, took hold of Lee's hips and flipped him over on the bed.

He was able to flip him quick enough so that his dick was not removed from Lee's body, but it did give Lee quite the shock. Sokka glared him in the eyes. "I want to watch you closely when I make you cum..." He hissed at Lee. For some reason, Sokka felt a hatred towards this young male.

Sokka then leaned in, and pressed his lips hard against Lee's. It turned Lee on all the more to be dominated in such a way, and he began to pump his own dick, see as now Sokka's hands where busy holding on to his hips and helping with the thrust. When Sokka broke off the kiss he turned his attention to Lee's neck, suck and biting at it.

"Fuck damn!" Lee called out, feeling himself getting dangerously near his climax. He pumped himself harder, but Sokka noticed, and soon Lee's hands where replaced with his own. Lee wrapped his legs around Sokka's torso as replacement for Sokka's hands, and helped with the thrusting. Lee's own hands ran up and down Sokka's back.

Lee began to see the white light, and clawed dangerously at Sokka's back as he felt his dick pulsate. "SOKKA!" He screamed out as he ejaculated, squirting his seed on Sokka's chest and stomach. Lee's climax pleased Sokka so much that he came to his own quicker than he had imagined. "ZUKO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, ejaculating inside of Zuko.

Jet glared, confused at the both of them. "Who the hell is Zuko?" He asked. Zuko (previously Lee) stared nervously at Jet. "He's drunk...he probably was thinking of some other guy...doesn't bother me..." He replied, hopping Jet would buy it.

Jet shrugged, not really caring, and pushed the panting Sokka off of Zuko. "Whatever, now it's my turn to finish what I've started." He said, crawling onto Zuko and kissing him. He then slid down to Zuko's dick, giving each nipple a kiss on his way, and began to kiss it.

It wasn't hard, but it was Jet's plan to get it that way. He kissed and licked Zuko's dick until it was hard as a rock again. "He got to fuck you, now it's my turn." He repeated, moving over to the side of the bed next to Zuko without taking his dick entirely in his mouth (much to his disappointment).

He rolled Zuko over on his side, and pressed his cock against Zuko's entrance. "One more fuck, just one more fuck..." He whispered, entering Zuko's body. "Mmmmm...Jet..." Zuko moaned, noticing that Jet's dick was bigger than Sokka's. That meant that it would go in deeper.

Jet thrust all the way into Zuko, causing both of them to cry out. Sokka decided that instead of just laying there, watching them fuck and getting another hard on, he would help them fuck. He moved over to Zuko's once again, erect cock, and began to pump it.

"Yes...Jet...Sokka..." Zuko moaned out. Zuko's moaning, and watching Jet and Zuko fuck caused Sokka, for the third time, to get his own hard on. He was really going to feel that in the morning. Zuko noticed Sokka's happy member, and in return for his own pumping, he began to pump Sokka's.

Sokka felt dizzy, so to take his mind off of it, he pressed his lips to Zuko's, and soon his tongue into Zuko's mouth. Both of them moaned in to the kiss as they jerked each other off and Jet fucked Zuko. Jet began to moan, and to kiss and bite down hard onto Zuko's neck.

At this point, Zuko literally became the meat in a three way sandwich. All of them began a quickening pattern of thrusts, pumps, kisses, and bites that only they could ever synchronize to their wishes. Sokka was the first one to reach climax, screaming out Zuko's name again as he ejaculated into his hands.

Zuko was next, ejaculating into Sokka's hands, calling out neither Sokka's nor Jet's name, but simply a scream. Jet was last, spilling his seed inside of Zuko. Once it was all done they all lay there, panting, and exhausted.

Zuko would be the first to wake and leave, knowing that if he didn't get home early enough his uncle would wonder where he had been. Jet was second, knowing that he had to get back to his apartment before someone robbed it. And Sokka was last, waking up and having no idea what had happened on the previous night.

* * *

So, do you like my story? It had four different positions! Mwahahahahaha! No one else (as far as I know) had the balls to make a fanfic like this with all three characters involved! And I'm not even a male! Mwahahahahahahaha!

You can all send me hate mail if you want, this story took me about five hours to write, so I don't' care.


End file.
